


Lemon Meringue

by Okaasan59



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaasan59/pseuds/Okaasan59
Summary: Duo tries to teach Heero about cooking but Heero has something else in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2002. My first lemon fic. A sort of sequel to "Fluffy."

Lemon Meringue 

 

Heero crossed his arms and leaned back in the kitchen chair, eyes closed. Breathing deeply, he allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his lips. The smell of supper cooking was launching an assault on his senses. Perhaps "assault" was not the correct word. That implied a direct confrontation of sorts. This was more insidious. Like smoke creeping through the floorboards of an old house, to rise and gather in the rafters of his head, pushing out all logical thought. 

"Can you get the mixing bowl out?" When Duo got no response he looked up, surprised at the almost goofy look on Heero's face.

"Hey, Heero," Duo snapped his fingers, "Wake up, man. You promised to help me cook 'The Great American Meal.' " 

Heero opened his eyes, "The Great American Meal?" 

"Well," Duo shrugged, "you know Wufei didn't think I could cook anything besides cheeseburgers, and after the meal Quatre and Trowa made, this has got to be good." 

"Duo," Heero sighed, "I already helped you cut up the carrots, onions and potatoes." The vegetables were now simmering in a Dutch oven, along with a roast and the beginnings of a thick gravy. 

Duo rolled his eyes, "But we have to have a dessert. And what would go better with pot roast than lemon meringue pie?" 

Absently fingering the end of his braid, Duo studied the cookbook. "Okay, we already have the eggs at room temperature. That's important, you know."

Heero just shrugged.

"You get started cooking the cornstarch, sugar and salt in boiling water in this pot while I separate the eggs."

Heero looked puzzled. "Separate them from what?"

Duo gave him an exasperated look. "You have to separate the yolks from the whites." 

Heero shrugged again and started following Duo's instructions. After carefully separating the eggs, Duo got out the mixer and mixing bowl. Peering over Heero's shoulder, he checked the consistency of the mixture in the pot. Trying not to look obvious, Heero turned his head slightly to breathe in Duo's heady scent.

"Looks like you're ready for the yolks," Duo said, turning.

'Yeah, I'm ready,' Heero thought, 'but not for that.'

After the egg yolks had been mixed in, Duo handed Heero a cup containing lemon juice.

"Now we just mix this in and let it cool a little before pouring it in the crust."

After this had been accomplished, Duo looked at the pie with satisfaction. 

"Um, Duo, isn't it supposed to have something on top of it?"

Duo gave Heero a comical look, "So glad you asked, my friend, so glad you asked." Gesturing at the egg whites and mixing bowl he continued, "you see before you the makings of the lightest, fluffiest meringue this side of the Mississippi!" 

Heero stared at him. "Fluffy, again?"

Duo looked puzzled, "What?" 

"Before it was the towels that had to be fluffy. How can food be fluffy?"

"Hee-ro, the towels have to feel fluffy. This will look and taste fluffy," Duo sounded like he was trying to explain something to a 2-year-old.

"Taste fluffy?" Poor Heero was looking more and more confused. 

"Yeah, you know. Like melt-in-your-mouth fluffy." Duo stared into Heero's eyes for a few seconds and then shrugged. "You'll see." 

Duo used the electric mixer to whip the egg whites with cream of tartar and sugar. Soon the bowl looked as if it was full of puffy, white clouds. He spooned some of the mixture onto the top of the pie and artistically arranged it into little peaks. 

"There!" he grinned triumphantly, "now all we do is bake it for 20 minutes." 

Heero looked into the mixing bowl as Duo carefully placed the pie in the oven. 

"What are you going to do with this leftover meringue?"

"Hm?" Duo looked up as he set the timer for 20 minutes. "Oh, I don't know, throw it away, I guess." He didn't notice as Heero's eyes got a definite feral look and his mouth quirked into a crafty grin. 

Duo was wiping his hands on a dishtowel when something landed on his cheek. Brushing it off, he stared down at his fingers with a puzzled look. He raised his eyes to see Heero grinning at him with his hands in the leftover meringue. 

Standing there, shocked, with his mouth hanging open, Duo made the perfect target. Splat! Heero lobbed another handful of meringue, this one landing on the side of Duo's neck. 

"H-Heero!" Duo found his voice enough to stutter. When Heero started advancing on him, bowl in hand, Duo squeaked and ran around the table, trying to keep as much distance as possible between them. It didn't help, since the Japanese boy had a bowl full of ammunition. Duo soon had globs of white on his nose and shoulders, as well. Seeking to even the odds, Duo grabbed the pot that the pie filling had been in. Using his finger to wipe some of the lemon filling from the bottom, he held it up, laughing.

"Come no closer, evil one, or you shall taste the filling of defeat!"

"Is that a promise?" 

Heero was still coming closer and Duo was getting very nervous. He held his filling-topped finger up in warning and closed his eyes tightly, sure that the next thing he would feel would be cool meringue on his face. Instead his eyes flew open as he felt a wet warmth on his finger. Heero was sucking the filling off his finger! 

"Oh!" Duo couldn't help the exclamation. He started to jerk his finger back in reflex but Heero, anticipating this, had gripped his wrist tightly. Taking his time, Heero sucked on Duo's fingertip, then using his tongue, worked his way down to where Duo's finger met his palm. When Heero thrust his warm tongue between Duo's fingers, the braided pilot thought his knees would give out. 

Heero had kept his eyes locked on the wide violet eyes before him. He still wasn't sure if Duo was receptive or not and decided to find out for sure. Reaching up he wiped some of the meringue off Duo's nose and offered his fingertips to the American boy. Duo's lips parted without conscious thought, allowing Heero to gently shove a meringue-coated finger inside. 

"Is it good?" Heero asked. Duo could only nod mutely, Heero's finger still between his lips. 

Heero smiled, "The lemon was very tasty, too. But you know what? In order to get the full effect, you have to taste both together." 

Duo's eyes were still wide as Heero moved closer. The finger left Duo's mouth with a small "pop" and Heero lowered his head to brush his lips against Duo's. Sensing no resistance, Heero thrust his tongue in Duo's mouth, lightly brushing against the inside of his lips. 

"Mmmm," he pulled his head back while his arms wrapped around the braided boy, "Delicious. Just as I thought." 

Duo's brain finally caught up with what was happening. With a small cry he grabbed the back of Heero's neck and pulled him close for another heated kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart, both breathing heavily. 

"Where…" Duo shook his head, panting, "where did that come from?"

Heero picked up one of Duo's hands. After kissing the palm he placed it over his own heart. "It came from in here."

Swallowing, Duo looked up into Heero's cobalt eyes. "Oh, wow," was all he could manage to say.

"Duo," Heero breathed, moving closer, "you have meringue on your neck."

Duo could only nod as Heero moved to lick the sticky sweetness from Duo's sensitive skin. Now Duo's knees did give out as he leaned into Heero with a moan. Soon Duo found himself pinned against the kitchen table as Heero pushed forward, his hips moving in slow circles against Duo's. 

With sure fingers, Heero unbuttoned Duo's shirt, baring his skin to Heero's gentle assault. Trailing kisses across the other boy's chest, Heero breathed deeply, loving the scent that was Duo's own. Pushing the shirt down to Duo's elbows, Heero nuzzled and licked at the soft skin around Duo's underarms, causing the braided boy to shiver with pleasure. 

"Nnnn, you smell so good, Duo," Heero breathed.

Duo opened passion-heavy eyes, "Even there, Heero?"

"Yes, koi, even there." 

Reaching past Duo, Heero picked up the discarded lemon-filling pot. He ran his finger around the inside to gather the pudding-like substance, then he used his finger to draw a line down Duo's chest to his navel.   
Duo's breath caught as he looked into Heero's eyes and one side of the Japanese boy's mouth quirked upwards. Heero's head lowered and he began licking up the trail of sweet filling, his hands moving to caress Duo's thighs as he knelt to gather the last of the sweetness. Locking his eyes with Duo's, Heero raised his hands and unbuttoned Duo's pants. Reaching inside he wrapped his hand around the hard flesh and freed it from its confines. 

Duo's hands tightly gripped the edges of the table behind him. Heero was making him feel so good he thought he might die. He almost choked when he saw Heero reach for the pot again. Heero dipped his fingers into the lemon filling and spread the cool slickness over the head of Duo's penis. 

"Heero," Duo's breath left him in a rush, "you are one sick puppy." His face lit up as he grinned, "I like that in a guy." 

Duo forgot to breathe completely as Heero proceeded to lick the sweet filling from his aching arousal. He never knew anything could possibly feel this good. Moaning, he looked down in time to see Heero take all of him into his mouth. 'Oh, sweet heaven,' he thought.

Suddenly Heero released Duo's flesh and stood to press him farther back on the table. Bowls and pot lids clattered to the floor as the boys shared a desperate kiss, stretched out on the table. Heero maneuvered himself so that he was able to once again take Duo's hardness into his mouth. As he sucked and licked he appreciated the slight musky smell of his lover. Duo realized that Heero's hips were now over his head and he wasted no time undoing Heero's jeans. He spent a moment admiring the large erection which was revealed, then took it in his mouth, his own arousal heightened by an appreciative moan from the Japanese boy.   
Heero felt Duo's hips buck and knew he was close to completion. He sucked harder, moving his head to establish a rhythm as his fingers lightly stroked the rough sack below Duo's penis. 

Duo moaned and pulled Heero's hips closer, taking Heero's flesh all the way to the back of his throat. Duo could feel his climax getting closer and he wriggled his hips in desperation as he sucked harder. What finally drove him over the edge was the realization that it was Heero, Heero Yuy, who was bringing him to ecstasy. 

With a hoarse cry, Duo gave his seed up to the hungry mouth surrounding him. Heero managed to swallow it all just as he found his own release, coating the inside of Duo's mouth with his essence. 

Duo used his lips and tongue to lovingly capture the last drops from the softening flesh above him. Heero, feeling as if he was about to collapse, turned to gather the American boy in his arms. Their lips met and they shared another kiss, this one sweet and soft as they both were still full of wonder over what had just occurred. 

"Delicious, just as I said," Heero murmured as Duo chuckled. 

BZZZZZZZZZZZ, the timer signaled that the pie was ready to come out of the oven. 

"Gah!" Duo buttoned his pants and stood up. Heero propped his head up with one hand and watched as Duo bustled about the kitchen, wisps of hair escaping his braid to frame his face. Turning, Duo spied Heero stretched out on the table.

"So, Heero, seeing as how you still look good enough to eat…" Duo drawled, leaning back against the counter, "was that, like, part of a steady diet, or a one-time treat?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled but his violet eyes were uncertain.

Heero pushed himself up and rose to cross the room. Resting his forearms on Duo's shoulders, he let his hands travel up to caress the back of Duo's neck. 

"Duo Maxwell," he said softly, "I will never get enough of you." 

And then he kissed him.

The end.


End file.
